This invention relates generally to portable computers, sometimes called laptop computers or notebook computers.
Portable computers have become increasingly popular because they can be used at one's normal workplace, using an AC adapter and a connection to normal line voltage, or they can be used away from one's normal workplace using a battery backup. For example, many users use a work station computer at one location and transfer data from the work station to the portable computer when they are traveling away from their regular workplace.
The display screens of portable computers are often smaller than those available with conventional computers. Thus, it is sometimes difficult to use a portable computer to display information to a number of viewers.
The use of the portable computer may be awkward for "on-the-road" presentations, because of the inability of numerous individuals to see the display screen. Of course, this difficulty can be by-passed using various projection systems, but these systems are themselves bulky and expensive.
Thus, there is a need for a portable computer which is more versatile in the ways in which it can display information.